False Memory Implant
by Phenobarbital Han
Summary: Kecelakaan mobil yang dialami Taeyong di hari pernikhan nya membuat dirinya trauma, Jaehyun datang dan menanamkan ingatan palsu padanya. Sehingga Taeyong mengira kecelakaan yang dialaminya dan hampir merengut nyawa ayahnya adalah perbuatan Taeil -calon suaminya-. Semua alasan Jaehyun sangat simple, Taeyong miliknya seorang. JaeYong, IlYong, other


Title:False Memory Implant

Author:Hyoran

Genre:Romance, Hurt, Psychologi, GS

Rated:T

Cast:-Taeyong

-Jaehyun

-Taeil

Support Cast:-Yunho

-Jaejoong

-Kris

-Sehun

-Siwon

-Kibum

-Suho

-Doyoung

-Other

Disclaimer: cast di pinjam dari pihak SM

sedangkan cerita ide murni dari gue dan beberapa scene di ambil dari dr. frost

apabila tidak menyukai cast nya sihlakan tekan tombol close

Happy Reading ^o^

Summary: Jung Taeyong mengalami kecelakaan mobil bersama ayahnya ketika hari pernikahan dirinya dengan Taeil. Namun karena benturan yang keras, Taeyong mengalami trauma kepala sehingga ia takut menaiki mobil karena kejadian tersebut yang hampir merebut nyawa sang ayah. Jaehyun -pria tampan yang merangkap sebagai sahabat dekat- melakukan _penanaman ingatan palsu_ yang pernah dikaji oleh Elizabeth Loftus, membuat Taeyong mengira Taeil penyebab dari semua ini dengan alasan yang simple... Taeyong milik Jaehyun seorang. JaeYong, YunJae, SiBum, dkk.

Chaps 1

Perempuan itu memancarkan raut bahagianya, mukanya yang terus berseri itu memilih gaun pengantin yang jauh hari ia booking. Dia berbalik menatap pria yang sedari tadi diam memerhatikan perempuan itu, senyum perempuan itu terus mengembang sambil memperlihatkan gaun yang ia pilih. Sebuah gaun putih panjang, dengan lengan panjang bermotif brukat, pada bagian bawah gaun tedapat berlian kecil yang mengelilinginya, pada bagian atas gaun itu menutup bagian dada sehingga gaun itu tampak sederhana namun elegan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"tanya nya tanpa melepas senyum dibibirnya.

"Kau tampak cantik memakai apapun, Tae noona"balas sang pria singkat.

"Kau ini mengapa berbicara dingin padaku? Tidak biasanya"ucap perempuan yang di sebut Tae noona tersebut sambil merengut.

"Aku merasa biasa saja"Taeyong berdecih kecil lalu mengambil jas hitam untuk calon suaminya saat pernikahan mereka yang tinggal 1 hari lagi.

"Balikkan badanmu, aku ingin memastikan jas untuk calon suamiku pas"pria yang diketahui bernama Choi Yoon Oh atau kerap di sapa jaehyun itu menghela nafasnya kasar, namun tetap membalikkan badan nya.

"kau selalu saja memaksaku"Taeyong terkekeh kecil, setelah yakin ia memanggil pelayan untuk membukusnya.

"Tapi kau menurutiku pada akhirnya"Jaehyun menjawab dengan mendengus kecil.

"Karena aku tidak bisa menolak.

"Kalian nampak serasi, wajah kalian juga tampak mirip"taeyong tertawa terbahak, mendengar tuturan sang pelayan sedangkan Jaehyun masih memasang wajah datar nya.

"Terimakasih atas pujian nya, sayang sekali ini sahabatku. Sedangkan calon suamiku sedang sibuk berduaan dengan berkasnya di kantor, aigoo aku merasa diduakan oleh berkasnya"

"Begitukah? maaf agashshi saya tidak tau, saya kira pria yang menemani anda adalah calon suami anda" ucap sang pelayan dengan senyum tak enak.

"Tak masalah"jawab Taeyong dengan santai dan tersenyum tulus.

"Kita harus bergegas, aku tidak mau kena sembur calon suamimu itu"ucap Jaehyun sambil memasukkan kedua tangan nya ke dalam saku celana.

"Huu tidak sabaran sekali, ah agashshi gamsahamida"Taeyong membungkuk hormat di ikuti oleh pelayan itu. Jaehyun terlebih keluar dahulu lalu Taeyong dibelakang nya mengekori Jaehyun. Dalam perjalan pulang kedua nya tidak membuka pembicaraan, Taeyong nampak asik memaikan gadget nyadengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Tidak seperti Jaehyun, yang fokus pada jalanan, namun sesekali ia melirik perempuan di samping nya. Wajah nya yang nampak tenang bagai air itu, menyimpan sejuta emosi yang entahlah tidak bisa dijelaskan, pegangan pada stir mobil semakin erat. Sesampainya di rumah, Taeyong menatap sahabatnya yang masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Yak! Gomawo sudah menemaniku, walau kau belakangan ini sangat aneh. Tapi gomawo atas semuanya, kau hati-hatilah di jalan Jae-ah"ucap Taeyong sambil melambaikan tangan nya semangat, lalu ia keluar dari mobil tidak lupa menutup kembali. Dengan langkah yang cepat ia memasukki rumahnya, meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih diluar dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

* * *

Pukul jam 6 pagi, Taeyong sudah di make up yang menghiasi wajahnya, rambut hitam legam nya dibiarkan terurai dengan bunga yang menghiasi mahkotanya. Kedua mata bulat namun tajam itu dipoles dengan eyeliner, membuat ia semakin menawan. Sang appa -Jung Yunho- tersenyum lembut melihat kebahagian sang putri lalu mengulurkan tangan nya.

"Kau sudah siap, putriku?"Taeyong tersenyum lembut, lalu menyambut uluran tangan sang appa. Mereka pun siap berangkat ke gereja, sang eomma -Jaejoong- dan kedua oppa serta eonnie nya -Kris, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun- serta ketiga kakak iparnya - Tao, Jong In dan Baekhyun- sudah berada di lokasi. Dalam perjalanan Taeyong tak berhenti tersenyum, pipinya tiba-tiba merona ketika ia membayangkan sebentar lagi ia akan menyandang marga Taeil. Disisi lain ia juga sedih, sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan kedua orang tua nya. Namunan itu terus berjalan, hingga terlihat sebuah truk yang berlawanan arah dengan kecepatan cukup cepat. Yunho mencoba menghentikan arah, namun rem mobil nya tiba-tiba blong. Truk sudah semakin dekat kearah mereka, namun sepertinya supir truk itu dalam keadaan mengantuk. Yunho mengklakson mobil nya beberapa kali, sayangnya tidak berhasil, kedua orang itu sudah berkeringat dingin. Ketika truk itu semakin mendekat kearah mereka, tidak cara lain selain membanting keras stir kemudi nya. Mobil mereka terpanting dengan begitu keras, membuat mobil mereka berguling beberapa kali hingga mengeluarkan asap cukup banyak. Mobil yang terjungkir balik itu berhenti di 10 km dari tempat kejadian. Yunho dan Taeyong masih didalam mobil itu, keadan mereka sudah berlumur dengan darah. Dengan tangan bergetar Yunho memegang tangan putrinya, Taeyong melirik ayahnya sambil menahan nyeri disekujur tubuhnya.

"Appa..."Yunho menarik sudut bibir nya kecil, mengenggam tangan Teyong semakin erat.

"Kau... tak apa nak?"tanya sang ayah dengan sangat lirih, jika dibandingkan dirinya. Yunho tampak lebih parah darinya.

"Aku.."kedua matanya mulai sayu, suaranya semakin lemah, tapi ia melihat seseorang dengan wajah panik mendekat kearah nya (*posisi taeyong di sebelah kanan Yunho) .

"SAYANGGGG..."Ia menutup kedua matanya perlahan, namun dia masih bisa mendengarkan suara samar calon suaminya.

.

.

Sudah hari kedua yeoja berwajah serupa dengan Jaejoong itu mulai membuka perlahan kedua matanya, ia menerjab pelan mata bulat nya lalu mengedarkan pandangan nya keseluruh penjuru. Ia dapat menangkap raut khawatir kakak pertamanya disana, Kris dengan pelan mendekati sang adik lalu mengusap pelan kepala nya.

"Oh syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Taeyongie"Taeyong mencoba tersenyum kecil walau agak sedikit sulit. Ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang oppa dengan mata hitam nya mungkin oppa nya tidak cukup istrirahat.

"Oppa? Aku kenapa?"Kris menarik bangku dekat ranjang sang adik, ia beralih menggenggam tangan kanan nya yang tidak terpasang infus.

"Kau kecelakaan saat di hari perbikahanmu, mobil yang kau tumpangi mengalami rem blong. Bahkan keadaan mobil waktu itu terjungkir balik"Taeyong menelan ludah nya kasar, lalu ia mengingat appa nya. Terakhir kali ia melihat sang appa mendapat luka parah.

"Bagaimana dengan appa?"wajah Kris nampak kembali gusar, ia menatap adik bungsunya dengan keyakinan.

"Keadaan appa sangat dikhawatirkan, oppa tidak tahu pasti yang oppa tahu appa harus koma untuk waktu lama. Uisia-nim bilang rongga thoraks (dada) mengalami luka tertusuk kaca mobil untung nya tidak mengenai jantung nya dan appa sudah tertolong"mata Taeyong mulai berkaca-kaca, Kris pun ancang-ancang memeluk adik bungsunya. Taeyong memeluk erat sang kakak sambil terisak-isak.

"Taeyong"pintu kamar itu terbuka dan nampaklah sang calon suami nya yang terengah-rengah. Kris melepas pelukkan nya, ia menatap dalam calon adik ipar nya, ia menepuk pelan pundak pria itu sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi mencari makanan.

"Oppaa...hiks"Taeil mengambil tubuh mungil kekasihnya (yang kini sedang terduduk dibantu olehnya), dengan sabar Taeil mengusap pelan rambutnya beberapa kali ia mengecup sayang kepalanya.

"Sttt, gwenchana hum? Uljima, arrachi?"Taeyong mengangguk kecil di dalam dekapan nya, perlahan pintu kamar nya kembali terbuka. Kali ini Kyungsoo dengan membawa perut buncit (hamil) dengan tergesa, disusul Jong In dibelakang nya.

"OH TUHANNN, TAEYONGGG"hampir saja Kyungsoo pingsan sebelum ditangkap baik oleh suaminya.

"Sayanggg"Jong In perlahan membawa Kyungsoo menuju ranjang Taeyong, Taeil melepas pelukkan nya dan mempersihlakan kedua kakak beradik itu saling berbincang.

"Oh syukurlah kau sudah sadar"Taeyong tersenyum manis, ia menggenggam erat kakak kedua nya tersebut.

"Eonnie, kau tidak boleh melakukan seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu dan juga keponakkanku"Kyungsoo menitikkan air mata nya, perasaan lega menyeruak dirinya ketika Kris memberitahu adik nya sudah sadar.

"Aku sangat panik saat itu, bahkan hingga saat ini aku masih mengkhawatirkanmu Tae-ya"Taeyong tetap memperlihatkan senyum manis nya pada sang kakak.

"Aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu eonnie, kau sebentar lagi akan melahirkan bukan?"Jong In yang berada disamping sang istri hanya tersenyum maklum, ia tahu betul bagaimana rasa sayang nya pada adik bungsu nya itu.

"Kau dengar itu sayang, kau juga harus memerhatikan kondisimu"Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Jong In, ia memasang wajah cemberut nan menggemaskan, Jong In yang melihat itu tersenyum manis. Ia mengelus sayang pucuk kepala istrinya.

"Oh, Sehun oppa eodiseo? Lalu apa Jaehyun tidak kemari, oppa?"

"Sehun sepertinya akan kemari besok, dia ada di luar kota sekarang. Sedangkan Jaehyun, oppa belum melihatnya selama kau belum sadar. Hanya aku, Kris hyung, Tao jie, Sehun dan Baek nooona jika sedang lenggang, dan Taeil"Taeyong mengangguk kepala mengerti, Jong In merilik jam yang bertender di dinding.

"Sayang, kita pulang ya?"Kyungsoo langsung cemberut mendengar itu.

"Ahhhh andwaeeee, Jongie kita disini lebih lama ne?"Jong In menggeleng kepala nya dengan tegas.

"Shirreo, kau sedang mengandung sayang. Tidak baik lama-lama, kita bisa kesini lain waktu hum"Kyungsoo masih memasang wajah memelas, dengan mata bulatnya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks... Jongie jahat"Jong In menghela nafasnya pelan. Sangat pelan.

"Bukan begitu sayang, aku khawatir padamu dan juga uri baby"

"Oppa benar eonnie, lebih baik kalian pulang saja"Kyungsoo mendengus kasar lalu beranjak dari kursinya, dan pergi begitu saja. Jong In lagi-lagi hanya diam tidak menanggapi.

"Kalau begitu oppa pulang dulu, Taeil-ya tolong jaga dia"Taeil memasang senyum manis dan membungkuk pelan.

"Ye hyung, hati-hati dijalan"Jong In membalas senyuman itu, dan dia langsung menyusul Kyungsoo dengan tergesa.

"Oppa, sejak kejadian kecelakaan kau pasti mengundurkan pernikahan kita? Apa tidak apa jika kita mengundurkan pernikahan kita?"Taeil kembali duduk di bangku, ia menatap dengan dalam mata yang selalu ia puja.

"Aku tidak masalah, asalkan bersamamu sayang. Aku akan tetap menunggumu"Taeyong tersipu malu mendegar perkataan manis dari Taeil.

"Oppa, bagaimana dengan eomma? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Eommanie baik-baik saja, yah walaupun dia merasa tertekan ketika mendengar kau dan aboji kecelakaan. Jadi nya Kris hyung melarang tidak untuk menjengukmu karena takut terjadi sesuatu, tapi untunglah eommanie sudah lebih baik sekarang"Taeyong menghela nafasnya lega, ia menatap mata pria yang sudah mengisi hati nya.

"Oppa aku lapar, bisakah kau belikan aku makanan?"Taeil tersenyum lembut, ia mengelus pelan kepala nya yang terbalut dengan perban.

"Aku akan belikan makanan kesukaanmu"Taeil pun beranjak diri dan pergi menuju supermarket.

Perlahan pintu rawat itu terbuka seseorang masuk dengan pelan, Taeyong menatap orang itu sembari tersenyum kecil. Walau orang itu memasang wajah datar miliknya, ia melangkah mendekati Taeyong. Menatap dalam kedua bola mata bulatnya, _dengan penuh sejuta makna yang tersembunyi dan tidak bisa di tebak_.

"Jaehyun-ah..."

TBC

Halllooooo semuaaaaaaaaaaaa

sungkem satu-satu

ini FF JaeYong gue yg pertama!

maaf kalau gue malah publish lagi yg baru #bow

entah kenapa gue makin sibuk aja, sekali nya libur di pake rehat _-_

jdi mohon sabar yang menunggu FF yg di php sm gue kkkkk

dan FF ini lagi-lagi membawa psikologi hmmm

gimana-gimana

jelek kah?

berminat review?


End file.
